


It Hurts

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jason cheats on Piper.





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper couldn't stop crying. How did this happen? This couldn't be happening to her. There was no way that Jason cheated on her. It wasn't possible.

Deep down Piper knows it was. She had been cheated on. What was wrong with her? 

Piper was currently sobbing in her best friend Annabeth's couch. Annabeth held her close, "You know that you will be okay, right? This is not the end of the world, even though it probably feels like it." 

"I-I j-j-just don't unders-stand why he did it." 

"Me neither." Annabeth tells her. "If I was your boyfriend I won't cheat on you." 

Piper wiped her eyes, "If only you had a penis. Then we could be together." 

Annabeth laughed. "I'll find a guy one day Piper that'll love you more than you can believe."

"I wish it didn't hurt this much." Piper says. 

"Me too. I wish you didn't have to feel this way." Annabeth agreed. 

Piper might have had an unfaithful boyfriend, but at least she had a caring friend.


End file.
